En lo profundo del bosque
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Situado en algún momento después de la serie regular y el comienzo de Shippuuden. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Narutokun! narusaku


**Capítulo único**

**En lo profundo del bosque.**

**Songfic.**

Naruto estaba feliz, estaba a punto de llegar a Konoha, de pisar su querida aldea, sólo faltaba un poco más... por fin había concluido su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, el sannin legendario, y no podía esperar a llegar para ver a sus amigos y mostrarles cuán fuerte era ahora... pero sobre todo, sobre todo para decirle a ella que ahora sí cumpliría su promesa.

Miró alrededor para identificar el lugar donde estaba, los árboles, que se disparaban hacia arriba, casi tocando el cielo, le indicó que media hora más de camino y llegaría a Konoha.

Tenía prisa pero estaba cansado de tanto correr, Jiraiya lo había dejado ahí sólo adelantándose para ver a Tsunade y él, para no quedarse muy atrás había decidido comenzar a correr, lo que había sido una mala desición… pues estaba tan agotado que le costaría aun más tiempo llegar a Konoha.

Se detuvo en seco para descansar un poco, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas, cuando percibió algo… un olor familiar… Sakura.

**Dentro muy dentro en el bosque  
****Percibo sutilmente un aroma que amo**

No estaba equivocado, era ella, y estaba cerca.

Dejando de lado que estaba cansado, echó a correr hacia donde estaba ella, esquivando rama tras rama, hasta que divisó su cabello rosado entre unos arbustos.

¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó de repente poniéndose detrás de ella.

Ella se volteó lentamente, clavando sus ojos en él y abriéndolos desmesuradamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Naruto? –preguntó ella abalanzándose a sus brazo- ¿Eres tú?

Soy yo, Sakura-chan –contestó el asombrado por su reacción para después corresponder su abrazo- Soy yo.

**Tratando de recordar  
****Los trozos de los días  
****Te vi sonreír.**

Sakura comenzó a llorar débilmente al escucharlo hablar, entonces se separó mirándolo aun a los ojos, no quería que el creyera que ella todavía era la niña débil que él había dejado atrás.

Naruto la miró por breves segundos antes de detener sus lágrimas en la caída por las mejillas de la chica.

No llores, Sakura-chan.

No lloro –mintió ella- Algo entró en mi ojo.

No has cambiado, Sakura-chan.

**Quería tocarte  
****Y para eso estiré mi mano  
****Y fugazmente  
****Elevaste tus ojos al cielo**

Siempre he deseado verte –confesó la chica.

Naruto se quedó callado, Sakura sólo sonrió antes de unir sus labios con los de él, no sabía cuánto eran verdad sus palabras.

Ella había cambiado tanto en el tiempo en que no se habían visto, y con ella sus sentimientos también, pues, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba para ella Naruto… había abierto los ojos para ver lo que había hecho por ella, por ayudarla, por reconfortarla en todo momento… y eso la hizo por fin enamorarse de él.

**Siempre he deseado verte  
****Nunca he dejado de pensar en verte  
****Así me siento  
****Cuando paso noches en vela  
****Dentro de las sombras que dejaste**

¿Sakura-chan? –preguntó el rubio perplejo.

Sí he cambiado –afirmó ella sonriendo dulcemente.

¿Pero… y Sasuke-teme?

Él ya no me importa.

¿Ya no… le quieres?

No.

**Cuando trato de tocarte  
****Tu voz me dijo  
**'**Te amo'**

Naruto fue ahora el que la abrazó.

¿Te costó trabajo olvidarle?

No.

Ese Sasuke-teme…

Dejemos de hablar de él. Ya no me importa si le traes de vuelta o no. Ya no me interesa. Ahora sólo me interesas tú. Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto-_kun._

**La sombra de la persona  
****A la que tuviste que olvidar  
****Era demasiado grande**

¿Cómo sabes qué es mi cumpleaños?

Sólo lo sé.

Sakura volvió a sonreír, tomándolo de la mano empezó a dirigirse hacía Konoha, Naruto no decía nada pero no podía ser más feliz, no podía creer que en su catorceavo cumpleaños sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad **en lo profundo del bosque.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, aquí está, hoy, 10 de Octubre, Cumpleaños de Naru-chan le dedico este fanfic x3. Dejen sus comentarios ¿vale?

La canción es Anata ga Ita mori de Jyukai, primer ending de Fate stay night. Me gustó porque nada más la escuché y fui tejiendo las escenas en mi mente, para después pasarla a letras, espero les guste ).


End file.
